El juicio de la locura
by LiahDragga
Summary: —Isabella Swan, queda sentenciada a pasar dos meses con Edward Cullen — ¡¿Qué!. Miré a Edward quien me veía con una sonrisa burlona. TH.
1. ¿Qué demonios?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con la trama.**

**Advertencias o Avisos: Un leve OoC de Ángela.

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_ Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

** ¿Qué demonios?**

—¡Bella! —esa molesta vocecita interrumpía mi adorado sueño reparador. Me acurruqué más al edredón y seguí durmiendo.

—¡Bella! — ahí estaba nuevamente esa vocecita, Dios,¿por qué no me dejan tranquila?

Coloqué una de mis almohadas sobre mi cabeza, intentando evitar aquella voz.

Seguí durmiendo.

Unos leves movimientos en mi hombro, me estaban sacando de mis casillas.

—Mhm... —balbuceé tratando de que la persona que me estuviera jodiendo la mañana me dejara en paz.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Prometiste llevarme hoy — chilló Ángela. A regañadientes me levante de mi lecho de descansó, pronto miré a mi cama y está lloraba desconsoladamente.

—No llores cama, volveré — Ángela me miró como su tuviera dos cabezas y dedos palmeados.

Me fui a dar una relajante ducha, y poner un poco de mi maravilloso shampoo con olor a fresas, como amaba ese aroma.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi estimulante baño, Ángela golpeaba la puerta insistentemente. Y gritaba algo como:

—¡Bella! ¡Cullen! ¡Tarde! —ese tipo de cosas, hoy la llevaría a la convención de su actor favorito: Edward Cullen. Él tipo era guapo, cabello cobrizo rebelde, unos felinos ojos esmeraldas y un cuerpazo de Dios griego, pero nada más.

Su personalidad se describe como un maldito egocéntrico, niño mimado, rey del mundo, etc.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé y comencé a vestirme rápidamente; un par de vaqueros, una playera color azul y mis viejas deportivas.

Me alisé el pelo con la mano y estuve lista.

Bajamos corriendo a mi auto nuevo, papá había gastado sus ahorros y lo compró para mi con la excusa de que mi vieja camioneta no funcionaba. Este año entraría a mi primer semestre de universidad, estudiaría "Literatura".

Hoy ese famoso actorcito daría una charla para todas sus fans aquí en California —lugar donde estudiaría —, y yo como una buena amiga le acompañaría a ver a su actor.

En el camino puse un CD de Debussy para relajar la histeria de Ángela, ella quería verse perfecta para que Edward la notará entre miles y miles de fans.

—No sé para que te arreglas tanto si habrá muchas niñas —ella sonrió maliciosamente y supe que algo andaba mal.

—Ok, ¿qué hiciste? —le pregunte acusadoramente, deteniendo el auto de pronto.

—Bueno, yo compré pases VIP para que entremos juntas — me explicó, pero aun así me dejo sin comprender.

—Verás los pases VIP te dan el lujo de poder tener una reunión exclusiva con Edward — le di una mirada asesina. —Y bueno tú y yo junto con unas veinte fans más estaremos así de cerca con él —hizo un gesto con los dedos, y me sonrió angelicalmente.

Encendí nuevamente el auto, y partimos a la 'gran convención del año'.

Cuando llegamos había demasiadas personas para ser verdad. Contadas al azar eran como unas cuatrocientas. Sabía que él era popular pero nunca pensé que tanto.

Pasamos los ticket's y recién pudimos entrar. Buscamos nuestros asientos y yo corrí a sentarme en los mullidos sillones.

—Bella si vas a dormir procura no hablar — me regaño Ángela.

Rodeé los ojos.

—No dormiré sólo quiero saber que estupideces dirá ese hombre — me reí sola y luego callé ante algunas miradas enfurecidas de fans.

Unos gritos me indican que él había hecho acto de presencia. Los gritos no cesaron hasta que el pidió silencio.

¡Arrogante!

—Queridas fanáticas — comenzó —, les quiero agradecer por venir hoy a mi convención. Me hace muy feliz estar aquí con ustedes — termino agradeciendo el señor '_soy el más sexy del mundo con aires ególatras_'. No es que me molestará su presencia sólo que podía creer lo cínico que era.

—Vamos Bella, el chico tiene que tener algo bueno —me decía mi conciencia.

Ella tenía razón quizás lo estaba juzgando en vano.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —quiso saber él. Varias chicas alzaron sus manos y él eligió a una que estaba vestida con un playera que decía 'I love Cullen'

—¿Te casas conmigo? — pregunto aquella chica de gran personalidad.

Él rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no tengo planes de casarme por ahora — y le guiño un ojo.

Okay, admito que ese guiño había sido lo más sexy del día.

Y así siguieron todas la preguntas de las fans, y me estaba aburriendo, eran casi las mismas "¿Te casas conmigo? ¿Quieres salir ahora? ¿Cuándo es tu próxima película? ¿Cuál es tu próxima película después de la próxima que mencionaste anteriormente? Y ese tipo.

El sueño me comenzó a ganar y por fin caí rendida ante Morfeo.

—Bella, despierta —me susurró Ángela en mi oído. Me levanté de golpe.

Y noté que todavía estaban las fans.

—¿Qué sucede? — ella rió y lo comprendí. Había comenzado a hablar en sueños. Me sonroje furiosamente.

—¿Cuándo acaba esta tortura? — ella volvió a sonreír.

—Ahora — y tenía razón todos se comenzaron a levantar. Y los seguí a la salida, pero un mano jaló de mi brazo y me hizo devolverme.

—¿Qué demonios? —le pregunte a Ángela. Ella me mostró los pases VIP y gemí de lastima.

—Áng —le hice un puchero, el cual no funciono. Ella de todas formas me arrastró a la exclusiva sala de reuniones que tenía ese teatro.

Antes de entrar Ángela se arreglo y me arreglo, bueno sólo peino mi cabello, en cambio ella se produjo.

Y ahí estaba él en todo su sexy esplendor; se había cambiado la ropa, ahora traía una camisa con los tres primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su perfecto y esculpido pecho de mármol. Su cabello seguía igual de rebelde, y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras.

Y así comenzó la larga sesión que tenía que esperar yo. Una no fanática.

En un momento el se puso a hablar de si mismo. Y no pude evitar darle mi comentario a Ángela.

—No sé que tanto le ven, es un maldito ególatra — le dije a mi amiga. Pero no tomé en cuenta que toda la sala de había quedado en silencio, y me habían oído todos.

—¿Qué dijiste? — dijo una chica robusta, seguramente era la presidenta del club de fans.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y nada salía de boca.

—¡Juicio! —grito una chica. Y la demás la siguieron.

—¡Juicio! ¡Juicio! ¡Juicio! — gritaban todas, excepto Ángela.

—Chicas, detengan esto — demandó Edward, por primera vez le daba las gracias por detener esta acción enfermiza de sus fans.

—El juicio será dentro de una semana, te demando por decirme ególatra — me contestó él y luego antes de salir me sonrió con autosufiencia.

Luego todas la fans salieron furiosas y algunas felices por lo que él me había dicho.

—¡¿Qué? — grité cuando me quedo sola con Ángela.

Ella me sonrió como pidiendo disculpas y salí furiosa de esas maldita sala.

Nadie me verá en un tribunal, ¡nadie!

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia recién salida del horno.**

**Espero que les guste, y bueno eso. ¡Adiós!**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Liah.**


	2. El juicio

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Advertencias o avisos: Es un juicio totalmente diferente a los verdaderos.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**El juicio:**

**.**

**.  
**

Es que no lo podía creer, unos gordos y fuertes policías me habían sacado de mi casa, todo porque yo me negaba a ir a ese inservible juicio. ¡Lo odio!

Ahora yo iba en la parte de atrás de una patrulla de policías. Nada podía ser más humillante.

—¡Dios! —grite cuando los vi. Miles y miles de reporteros estaban en la puerta del tribunal, esto debe ser una broma para Punk'd.

Cuando vieron el auto de la policía, se abalanzaron como animales hambrientos.

Tenía miedo, soy muy joven para estar en prisión, además ¿se puede meter a alguien en la cárcel por decirle algo a otra persona?

Me baje escoltada por los enormes policías del tribunal, ya que los otros se quedaron distrayendo a la prensa.

El lugar era muy elegante para ser una corte normal, todo era de madera ; el suelo, paredes y demases.

—Siéntese aquí —me indico una banca que estaba vacía, hice lo que me indico y entonces miré a todos lados y noté que estaba sola. Sabía que esto era una broma, ahora sólo iba a esperar que Ashton Kutcher se presentará a decirme que caí en Punk'd o algo por el estilo.

En eso unas fuertes pisoteadas se oyeron desde afuera y entramos unas treinta fans, diez se sentaron en el jurado y las otras de oyentes.

Todas murmuraban cosas de mi, no sólo lo sabía por las miradas se oían claramente sus insultos.

Ángela llegó unos minutos más tarde y se sentó a mi lado para darme apoyo.

En eso apareció una mujer de tez olivácea y un enorme cabello lleno de trenzas.

Su mirada daba temor al igual que su seriedad.

—Orden —su voz te decía claramente que le obedecieras si no querías recibir una brutal paliza.

En eso apareció Edward, quien vestía completamente de negro y traía unas gafas oscuras que cubrían sus felinos ojos. También lo seguía una chica vestida también de negro y con un portafolios, parecía su abogada.

Abogada...¡No tengo uno!

—Ehh, disculpe señora jueza — la mujer me miró y un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda.

—Dime niña.

—No tengo un abogado — le sonreí, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Descuida _no _lo necesitarás — me sonrió. Perfecto tenía este caso ganado, ella se veía muy buena.

—¡Oh, Edward querido! — le saludo ella a él con demasiado afecto.

—Marta cariño, que bueno verte por aquí — le saludo él con una de sus malditas y sensuales sonrisas torcidas. La conocía o sea estaba perdida.

Y el juicio comenzó , primero declararon unas fanáticas que estaban presentes el día del 'incidente'.

La jueza asentía y anotaba cosas en su libreta.

Y luego vino el turno de Edward para hablar. Estaba jodidamente perdida.

—Silencio en la sala —ordeno la 'amiga de Edward' —.Edward va a hablar.

El comenzó, su voz sonaba dolida, era un buen actor o de verdad estaba así por lo que le dije.

—Yo...Yo sólo buscaba complacer a mis fans para que fueran felices — su voz sonaba tan inocente y triste. Y cuando dijo aquello una larga lista de suspiros y muchos '_awww_' sonaron en la sala.

—Y cuando estaba conversando alegremente de mi...mis futuros planes —¡Ja! Seguramente ella escucho cuando el iba a decir de "mi" era un ególatra —.Ella —me señaló — me dijo ególatra.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi.

Y lo más extraño del mundo paso, Edward se largo a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡Era un buen actor! Lo odio.

Una muchacha entró corriendo donde estaba Edward y le paso una caja de Kleenex y él los tomo y siguió haciendo su show.

—Bien, está más que claro todo lo que ocurre aquí — habló la 'querida' Marta.

Claro que aún no estaba todo dicho, faltaba que yo hablará.

—¡Falto yo! — ella me miró y claramente entendí el mensaje: "cállate niña".

Ella comenzó a revisar sus notas y luego el jurado comenzó a realizar lo mismo.

En un momento determinado la jueza llamó a una de las chicas que se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa malvada y temí lo peor.

_Recuerdo que papá me dijo que la cárcel no era buena, y la comida menos._

—El veredicto está listo — Edward miró a la jueza y ella me miró a mi.

—Isabella Swan, queda sentenciada a pasar dos meses junto al actor Edward Cullen — mi boca se abrió varias veces y nada salía de ella.

—Deberá aprender a quererlo y amarlo — ella seguía leyendo la tonta lista que propusieron las fans —. Y luego se le citará junto con Edward Cullen, para ver si sus actos fueron cumplidos.

—Esto no puede ser, me rehusó — por primera vez me enfrenté a alguien.

—Es esto —señalo la lista —, o dos años en prisión por daño psicológico.

Asentí rendida.

.

.

.

—Eres un cerdo —me dijo mi querida hermana Alice, quien había estado oculta durante toda la sesión.

—Soy lo que quiero ser — le canturreé en su cara.

—Una Barbie Girl... —se burló ella, claro que ese estúpido comercial no se me había quitado de la cabeza.

—Por qué si te gusta tanto, no la invitas a salir y ya — alzó una ceja —. En vez de molestarla así Edward, no eres perfecto, no todos serán tus fanáticos.

—Estás celosa — demandé.

—¿De un grupo de mocosas hormonales que babean por ti? Por favor, tengo mejores cosas cariño — y se fue dejándome solo.

Mañana abriría mi puerta y diría: "_Hola Isabella Swan"_

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias por los RR anteriores, me dejaron en shock, pensé que no les gustaría la nueva historia.**

**Amo a los Edward's diferentes, creo que las que leyeron "Cocinando Amor" lo notaron xDD.**

**DUDAS:**

**—La canción que le canta a Edward es del comercial de Barbie, ese que dice: Se lo que quieras ser, hoy soy una Barbie Girl.**

**—En este fic la relación de Alice y Edward es buena, sólo que a ella le molesta ciertas cosas de su hermano.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	3. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**Bienvenida:**

**.**

**.  
**

Es que no podía creerlo, aún no me cabía en mi preciada mente, cómo fui a parar en la casa del actor Edward Cullen alías '_ególard Cullen_'. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no tenía que vivir con él, porque si fuera así moriría en el intento.

Ahora estaba de camino a su casa, si la gran mansión. No sé que haríamos hoy, quizás si comenzaba a actuar como una tonta enamorada hacía él, me dejaría libre unos días antes. Aunque en mi moral hacerme pasar por una chica tonta y enamoradiza no entraba en juego, simplemente mi cuerpo lo rechazaba.

Mi auto iba a una velocidad moderaba sesenta por hora, era temprano así que nadie me tocaba la bocina por mi velocidad.

Llegué finalmente a la 'casa' de él. Aparqué en una zona especial, digo especial porque decía mi nombre. Caminé a mi ritmo —tenía miedo de tropezar—, y toqué el timbre.

En eso abrió una señora regordeta un tanto mayor, me dio una mirada de disculpa y me hizo pasar.

—¡Georgia! —su oyó su grito —¿Quién es? — demandó.

—La joven Isabella, Edwarcito — me reí ante el apodo que le otorgó la anciana.

—¡Abuela! — le riñó él. En ese momento yo ya reía a carcajadas.

—Mi nieto es un poco gruñón, si me disculpas — y salió pitando de la casa.

Esperé pacientemente a que Edward bajará, ya que estaba un 'poco' molesto y avergonzado o eso suponía.

—Hola — le salude apenas le vi bajar.

El me miró con gesto ceñudo, y rodeé los ojos.

—Bienvenida Isabella — dijo suavemente. Bien que comience este largo día.

Me hizo seguirlo hasta una pequeña estancia, bueno tan pequeña era como del porte de mi habitación.

Y comenzó a hablar de cosas que a mi, sinceramente, no me interesaban.

Después de horas de oír como las palabras se malgastaban en su bocas, horas de oír '_blah, blah, yo, blah, blah, yo_' dijo lo interesante:

—Y por último harás un blog sobre mí, sobre todo lo que aprendas sobre como vivir conmigo — me guiño un ojo.

Bendita seas vacía inteligencia de Edward, me has dado lo que necesitaba saber sobre este sujeto.

Y así comenzó el día. Lo acompañe a una reunión importante con su manager y otros tipos que lo quería ver actuar en "Mister & Miss Smith", claro que él estaba compitiendo con el guapísimo de Brad Pitt.

Y en el camino Edward se fue refunfuñando de lo lenta que era la carretera.

—Hola, aquí va Edward Cullen, el más importante actor —iba alegando sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Y claro que yo no podía quedarme sin la exclusiva de saber todo lo que piensa el 'adorado señor Cullen'.

Luego de una hora de alegar e insultar cada cosa que había dentro del panorama, llegamos.

Y claro el me dejó dentro del auto, también lo noté, una hora más tarde. Volvió con una bolsa de comida, y me la entrego.

—Come — me ordenó, abrí la bolsa y había una hamburguesa, y una botella de soda.

Rato después de terminar de comer mi hamburguesa, el me miró y sacó una servilleta, lentamente acercó su mano hacía mi y limpio una pequeña mancha de salsa que había cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Fue un gesto muy lindo, quizás él no era tan malo como creía.

—Eres un cerdo, aprende a comer si mancharte — bien, retiro lo dicho.

Anoté cada una de sus palabras en mi hermosa libreta. Era el primer día y ya llevaba diez hojas. ¡Diez!

Mire la hora y eran las dos de la tarde, el día se había pasado volando.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial, y Edward marcó a sus guardaespaldas. Esperamos mientras él se veía en un espejo.

—Soy perfecto, ¿no lo crees? —me comentó luego de un momento de silencio. Sólo rodeé los ojos.

—Eres muy ególatra, ¿no lo crees? — le dije en el mismo tono que el había utilizado.

—Porque no aceptas que me amas, y sólo armaste todo este show para pasar tiempo conmigo —me guiño un ojo —.Sé que me deseas.

¡Suficiente! Ya me harto este hombre –bestia. Llamaré a Ángela para que me venga a buscar, pero antes debo salir de este auto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —me pregunto cuando yo tenía puesta la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Me voy —sentencié. Él se estiro y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—Te quedas, aún no termina el día, pero puedes irte — mi mente grito un sí, cuando el dijo eso —, pero llamaré a Marta y le contaré —infeliz, simplemente maldito infeliz.

En eso llegaron los guardaespaldas y fuimos a recorrer el centro comercial.

Entramos a una tienda muy exclusiva, y una joven se nos acercó.

—¡Alice! —grito Edward y abrazó a la pequeña mujer que se nos había acercado hace un momento.

Él le susurró algo a ella en el oído, luego ella me jaló de la mano y me llevó a los probadores.

—Te probaras todo lo que te digas y saldrás para ver, ¿ok? —sólo asentí.

Entré al pequeño probador y comenzó a entregarme muchas, demasiadas prendas de ropa. Alguna eran lindas y otras no eran de mi gusto.

Después de eso me arrastró a los zapatos, y Dios, casi me caí en tres oportunidades, ella se dio cuenta de mi natural torpeza y eligió de tacón bajo.

Horas y horas después, terminé con más de veinte bolsas.

—Adiós, vuelvan pronto —nos despidió la pequeña mujer.

Ya en el auto y sin guardaespaldas, nos dirigimos hasta su casa.

—Esa era mi querida hermana Alice —sonrió al recordarla —.Es la dueña de la tienda.

Eso explicaba mucho, la ropa ¿gratis?. Fue un lindo gesto, aunque no necesito tanta ropa.

—Toda esa ropa, es para que no me arruines el estilo —comentó él.

—¡Dios! Cómo puedes decir algo lindo y luego arruinarlo en pocos segundos — le pregunté. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió conduciendo.

En un momento determinado su celular sonó.

—Irina— habló él con seducción, no quería oír como él hablaba con las últimas chicas que estuvieron en su cama. Me puse los audífonos y subí la música a un volumen en el cual no podría oír nada.

.

.

.

Luego de ver que ella se colocó los audífonos para no oír, hable enserio.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede? — ella rió al otro lado.

—_Lamento no ser 'Irina'_ —se burló ella —._Espero que tu prima no se moleste, porque usas su nombre para celar a la chica que está a tu lado._

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exigí.

Ella volvió a reír.

—_Soy tu madre Edward, es lógico que sé como eres querido_ —Bufe.

—¿Para que llamas?

—¿_Acaso una madre no puede saber como está su hijo? _—negué con la cabeza.

—Sí mamá, pero tu llamas para saber si la chica que me gusta está a mi lado y saber si la estoy tratando como se merece, pues la respuesta es sí — ella rió al teléfono y luego se escucho un '_hola amor_', eso significaba que Carlisle había llegado.

—_Hola Campeón_ —saludó él.

—Que tal papá — saludé de vuelta. Comenzó a contarme de su día y reí de las cosas que le habían ocurrido.

—_Bien hijo, nos vemos, cuídate _— y colgó.

En eso ya habíamos llegado a casa y noté que Bella —como me había corregido durante todo el día —se había quedado dormida. La desperté y un suave sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Simplemente adorable. Ella se despidió y salió hasta su auto, no bajé del mío hasta que la vi partir.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo recién salido del horno. Espero que les guste. Gracias por los review's anteriores, me hicieron feliz como una lombriz.**

**Bueno, nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	4. El blog de Isabella

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**El blog de Isabella.**

**.**

**.  
**

Así comenzaría mi día; creando un nuevo blog.

Prendí mi ordenador y tecleé la página que necesitaba, y puse mis manos a la obra.

El blog se llamaría: Cullen True, lo sé nada original, pero a mi que me importa debo tener listo tres historias donde se supone que cuente mi 'maravilloso, espléndido, etc', día con él.

Empecé a teclear ciertas cosas, ya saben los datos básico sobre él, gustos, y ese tipo de trivialidades. Ahora viene lo mejor.

Lo titularé como : _'Mi primer día con Egolard Cullen'_

_"Como todos saben, soy Isabella Swan, una pobre chica que por dar su comentario tiene que vivir el día a día con el nuevo Shrek. Les cuento a sus queridas fanáticas que su Edward no es como ellas creen, no señores como lo leyeron, él es una persona : manipuladora, ególatra, odioso y bastante, vuelvo a mencionar ególatra. ¡Dios! Su ego es más grande que el mundo entero. Este hombre le grita hasta su propia abuela, ¿qué clase de nieto es? Uno muy malo, si me puedo permitir decir. En fin, el día fue un asco. ¿Por dónde comienzo? Así, cuando comenzó a hablar de él, luego cuando me obligó a salir a una reunión y me dejó encerrada en su auto. Luego me trajo de comer, no me quejo, lo que si es cuando termine de nutrirme, me llamó cerdo. ¿A qué no pueden creerlo? Lamentablemente es la triste realidad, su Edward no es perfecto y si vivieran lo que yo vivo, lo notarían, porque ustedes son cegadas por una mentira"._

Terminé de escribir el primer día, sabía que tenía que escribir dos artículos más, pero no quería, había acabado de descargar mi enojo en ese, los otros no tendrían la misma gracia.

Miré la hora y era tiempo de partir. Tomé mi bolso que estaba sobre la cama, y me dirigí a mi auto.

Puse un poco de música, y me fui cantando "_Mercy_" a todo lo que daba mi voz.

Cuando llegué aparqué y apagué el radio. Ya estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando me abrió la puerta un sonriente Edward.

—Adelante, Bella — me hizo pasar, y así lo hice.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio por un momento, luego de un momento ninguno mencionaba una sola palabra.

—Este... —balbuceo Edward —Bella, comencemos ya.

Se dio la media vuelta y lo seguí, esta vez fuimos a su cuarto, creo que hoy tenía una importante cita o algo así.

—Espérame aquí — y cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Creo que el día de hoy no sería para nada interesante. Edward estuvo como tres horas arreglándose, y cada vez que yo golpeaba el decía algo como " _la belleza es lo primero_" o "_para ser bello hay que ver estrellas_" y cosas por el estilo.

Una que vez que Egolard estuvo listo, técnicamente salimos volando de la casa, ibamos atrasados y quien tenía la culpa, pues yo. Sí, él me había echado la culpa a mi.

Mientras yo paseaba feliz por la limosina, él iba reclamando, y yo también seguía anotando.

—¿Qué tanto anotas? —me pregunto molesto. Yo bufé.

—Me dijiste que anotará.

Él gimió indignado y volteó a ver hacía la ventana, hoy andaba un poco pesado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me aventuré a preguntarle. No me miró pero igual habló.

—Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar y quiero silencio, pero no lo tendré ya que tenemos una maldita premiación —luego de eso me ignoró completamente.

En el camino me aburrí bastante, y me puse a hurgar dentro de la limosina ante la mirada de Edward, quien ahora ya no estaba ignorándome.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunto cuando encontré un diario. Le enseñé el diario, y abrió los ojos como platos, rápidamente me lo había quitado de las manos.

—Esto —señalo el diario — es mío, y no quiero que lo toques.

Al fin llegamos, y Edward se bajó antes, en cambió yo me iría a dar vueltas por la ciudad en cuanto la limosina aparcara.

Una vez aparcado el coche, me fui a recorrer la ciudad. Había locales muy lindos, y entonces paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

—¡Ahí esta! — grito aquella robusta chica presidenta del fan club de Edward.

Y comencé a correr a todo dar. Ellas eran rápidas y yo lenta.

Me oculté dentro de una tienda, y la dependienta se me acercó.

—¿Qué des... — sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego se enojo —¡Tú eres la que habla mal de Edward Cullen!

Y otras dependientas salieron con escobas en su manos. Abandoné el lugar y ahora era perseguida por muchas locas.

—¡Edward! — grite a todo pulmón. No sé para que lo hice, pero fue de necesidad.

Corrí y corrí, sabían que ellas aún me perseguían. Tenía que llegar a la calle donde estaría el chofer y ese lindo auto esperándome.

Por más que corría y volteaba a ver cada vez eran más fans.

—¡Dios! —grité casi sin aire. Me tropecé y rápidamente volví a pararme. Seguramente si no tuviera toda esta adrenalina causada por el miedo, no me hubiera parado tan rápido.

—¡Edward! — se me escapó nuevamente su nombre de mis labios. Corrí más rápido.

Y entonces no podía creer lo que mis ojos venían.

—¡Edward! —grite llena de esperanza al verlo parado esperándome.

.

.

.

—¡Edward! — el grito de Bella, me asusto y cuando la vi, un grupo de fans la seguían muy enojadas, habían tres que tenían escobas.

Abrí mis brazos para recibirla, y su frágil cuerpo chocó contra el mío, se aferró fuertemente en mí y la abracé protectoramente.

—¡Basta! —grite cuando ellas llegaban a una temerosa Bella, que aún seguía en mis brazos.

Ellas comenzaron a reclamar, y muchos gritos me molestaban, me había ido de la premiación por el insoportable dolor de cabeza y ahora ellas gritaban, no lo podía soportar.

Subí a Bella al auto y ella seguía aferrada a mi, nos fuimos abrazados hasta su casa, en todo el trayecto mi mano acarició su suave cabello.

—Tranquila, ya llegamos — ella me miro, y sus ojos me hipnotizaron por un breve lapso.

Ella se bajó y se fue hasta su auto, la miré irse como lo había hecho antes y luego entre a mi casa.

Por lo que entendí en el griterío que tenían las chicas, era algo del blog que Bella estaba haciendo para mi.

Puse el link y mi sangre hirvió al leer eso.

—¡Isabella! — grite furioso y avergonzado.

.

.

.

—¿Oíste eso? —le pregunte a Ángela, cuando sentí que alguien grito mi nombre.

—No — me respondió distraídamente mientras charlaba en línea con su novio, Ben.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todos sus RR, y espero que les gusta.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	5. Besaré tus pies

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**Besaré tus pies:**

**.**

**.  
**

Hoy debía ir nuevamente con Edward, esto duraría dos meses, así que mis dos meses de vacaciones estarían arruinados por su culpa.

Hoy era mi segunda semana, desde que habían comenzado mis vacaciones y mi tercer día con Edward.

El camino era el de siempre, aburrido.

Puse la música, y una canción de _Hannah Montana_ comenzó a sonar, me dispuse a cantar y bailar mientras iba de camino a lo de _Egolard._

_De día era Isabella Swan y de noche me transformo en Bella Montana_, ¿qué demonios pasa en mi cabeza? No sé.

—¡Muévete loca! —grito un auto que paso por mi lado adelantándome.

Bien, basta de bailes, mis mejillas estaban encendidas completamente.

Esperaba que Edward no hubiera leído mi blog, aunque dudo que sepa leer. Tal vez su ego lo cegó, le preguntaré cuando llegué.

La mansión blanca aparecía antes mis ojos, y también un cascarrabias Edward.

—¡Hey! —le saludé feliz. Él me miro entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

Toda la felicidad se me fue por los poros.

—Entra, ahora —me dijo seriamente. Creo que estoy en problemas.

Le hice caso y entre rápidamente a la casa, me senté en uno de las sofás y espere que entrara, una vez que estuvo conmigo inhaló y exhaló con fuerza como si tratara de calmarse.

—Mira esto —y me mostró su ordenador portátil. Ahí estaba puesto mi blog, demonios, el tipo sabía leer.

—Puedo explicarlo —bufó indignado.

—Pues hazlo —se cruzó de brazos esperando mi explicación, la cual no tenía.

—Ese...Ese día estaba enojada contigo, y eso — le dije no muy convencida.

Él alzó una ceja, y me miró como incitándome a darle una mejor explicación.

—¡Oh, vamos! No tengo otra mejor —él rodó los ojos y cerró su ordenador de golpe.

—No más blog, desde ahora harás otras cosas para mi — comentó con voz seductora. Mi mente comenzó a crear miles y miles de situaciones por la que posiblemente Edward me haría pasar.

Desde correr en ropa interior por la calle hasta...¡No!

—No lo harías, ¿cierto? —pregunte con miedo.

Él rió malvadamente. Demonios.

—Pruébame — besó mi mejilla y se fue corriendo hasta su estudio.

Me quedé estática en el lugar, él había besado mi mejilla, y se sintió..._bien._

Fue como una descarga de almohadas suaves que golpeó delicadamente mi sonrojada mejilla.

Después de salir de ese shock sensual, corrí tras él para evitar que me hiciera eso.

Aporreé la puerta con fuerza, pero él no habría.

—¡Edward! ¡Por favor! — le gritaba, pero él me ignoraba olímpicamente.

Luego de golpear la puerta con demasiada fuerza, mi mano ardía y estaba roja.

En eso él abrió la puerta y me miró sin expresión alguna.

—¿Si? —pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

—Dime que no lo harás —le rogué. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa divertida y macabra a la vez.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? —me desafió.

—Me quedaría quieta y no haría nada —le conteste.

Edward pensaba llevarme a una sesión de fotos, no lo había sacado por intuición, sino por una extraña conversación que oí.

Tomó las llaves de su auto, y me agarró del brazo, para llevarme a la salida.

—Por favor —le rogué y trate de hacer mi mejor puchero.

Nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos, hasta que desconecto sus penetrantes ojos verdes de mis ojos.

—De acuerdo —me sonrió, y respire aliviada —, pero tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor.

Lo mire por unos minutos.

—¿Un favor? ¿De qué tipo? —él rió ante mis preguntas, y asintió respondiendo la primera.

—Sí, un pequeño e inocente favor —y aún no me decía cual era.

me crucé de brazos esperando que me dijera que era lo que el quería. Me sonrió de forma seductora y eso provocó una extraña sensación en mi.

—Quiero tener una pequeña cena con una chica que me encanta —me respondió aún sonriendo. Lo más extraño es que me molesto que saliera con otras, pero aún no sé porque, él puede salir con quien quiera.

—Y qué me importa a mi —le conteste un 'poco' molesta.

Él tomó mi barbilla y me miró directo a los ojos, esto era raro.

—Eres tú con la que quiero salir — eso me dejo estática en donde me encontraba.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunte confundida. Él rodó los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

—Quiero conocerte mejor, que hagamos las pases, eso —me explicó como si yo fuera una niña pequeña con poco uso de la razón o pensamiento.

—Okay —acepté un poco desconfiada por su cambio de actitud.

Antes de irse, volteó para decirme algo.

—Y ponte algo lindo, no quiero que mi estilo se arruiné —me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Cuando el quería ser lindo podía lograrlo, cuando quería ser un idiota sólo necesitaba abrir la boca.

.

.

.

¡Sí! Ella había aceptado salir conmigo, aunque no debería estar tan feliz, cualquiera hubiera aceptado salir conmigo, soy jodidamente sensual.

A todas las personas se les cae la mandíbula de sólo verme, y no solamente porque sea famoso, sino también porque estoy malditamente bueno.

Creo que es una maldición que yo haya nacido tan sexy.

Ahora la pregunta importante, ¿qué color de camisa uso? Creo que usaré negra, ese color me hace ver como de otro mundo, como si yo viniera de _sexylandía._

Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, hablemos de mi cita. Llamaré a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Alice! —grite feliz cuando la enana contesto.

—_¿Qué sucede hermanito? _—pregunto un tanto divertida, no era costumbre que yo actuará tan feliz.

—Invite a Bella a salir y acepto —Al otro lado de la línea ella grito de felicidad.

—_¿Ya la dejarás libre?_ —reí ante eso.

—¿Estás loca? La dejaré libre cuando su 'condena' se cumpla —ella me colgó.

Deje mi celular en la mesa de noche, y me lancé a mi cama.

—_Amargada _—murmuré pensando en Alice. El matrimonio con un 'militar' o lo que fuera Jasper le afectaba.

Luego de un rato, decidí entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo, quería soñar con Bella y deleitarme con mis locos sueños en donde ella me profesaba amor eterno, y yo a ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Notaron que Edward trató de dejar de hablar de él, pero no lo logro? En fin, quiero avisarles algo.**

**AVISO: A partir de la próxima semana, actualizaré los fines de semana. Espero que me entiendan, entró al colegio D:**

**Gracias por RR, y por leerme.**

**Nos leemos, Liah.**


	6. C de Cullen y Celos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**_Summary:_** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**C de Cullen y celos:**

**.**

**.  
**

Como les cuento, ya tuve mi cita con Edward, la cual fue un tanto extraña, pero linda.

Todo comenzó cuando me vino a buscar, su lujoso Aston Martin se estacionó a fueras de mi departamento, mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar y buscaba mis cosas desesperadamente.

Unos golpes en mi puerta dieron por hecho que él había llegado, corrí a abrirle. Se veía muy atractivo, una camisa negra que lo hacía ver de otro mundo como si viniera de sexylandía, unos vaqueros blancos y unos zapatos a tono con la camisa.

Sus felinos ojos se clavaron en mi cuerpo, inspeccionando. Alzó una ceja en aprobación y me entrego un ramo de flores, lo hice pasar y fue a poner en agua el hermoso ramos de tulipanes. Ya cuando estuve lista, el salió y me espero para abrirme la puerta del coche. El camino fue acompañado de Debussy, ahí supe que teníamos cosas en común, desde amar la lectura hasta la música clásica.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, el corrió a abrirme la puerta, luego tomó mi mano y me guió hasta una mesa para dos que había reservado.

—Espero que te guste el lugar — me sonrió. Sinceramente estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía que podía esperar él de mi en esta cita.

La camarera no tarde en aparecer y babear por Edward, aceptó que los celos me comieron viva en esos momentos, pero trate de poner mi mejor cara.

—¿Qué desean su amiga y usted? — sentí deseos de lanzarme encima de ella cuando dijo eso, aunque tenía razón yo no era nada de él, sólo su ¿amiga?

Él ordeno por los dos, ya que decía que nuestra comida era una sorpresa.

Cuando la chica volvió trajo dos platos de ravioles con setas, no me impresionó mucho pero el plato estaba delicioso. Mientras cenábamos hablamos de temas triviales, de nuestros gusto, y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Te gusto la comida? —preguntó un momento después. Yo asentí.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—Este...Bueno, yo vine antes y cociné para ti —dijo bastante avergonzado. Sin querer una carcajada se escapó de mis labios, él levanto la vista y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—No te burles, eres la primera para la que cocino, ni siquiera para mi madre —me callé de inmediato, no quise ofenderlo, pero me pareció tan increíble.

—Lo siento, es que me parece increíble —él me miro con un ceja alzada —¡Vamos! Eres tú.

—¿Qué tiene que sea yo? —su ceño se frunció más —.Sólo porque sea un 'ególatra' no me hace menos persona —se defendió.

Bueno le concedía la razón, pero aún así me parecía extraño, ¿acaso yo le gustaba? No, estoy hablando estupideces.

—Mira cuando me agrada alguien, hago lo que sea para tener su aprobación —me explicó.

—Discúlpame, no pretendía ofenderte —mis mejillas estaban rojas, había arruinado mi oportunidad.

Él suspiro y se levantó de la mesa, no lo seguí, creo que en verdad se molesto.

.

.

.

No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que hacía algo lindo por otra persona que no fuera yo y ella se reía.

Me había molestado, así que me vine al parque más cercano que encontré.

Me senté en la primera banca, que estaba junto al lago. Tomé entre mis dedos una roca y jugueteé con ella un momento.

Cómo podía pensar que por se ególatra no pensaba en nadie más, sé que es ilógico, por que los ególatras piensan en si mismo todo el tiempo, pero yo era la excepción, yo pensaba en mi, y sobre todo en ella. Siempre en ella.

La furia me envolvió más y arroje con todas las fuerzas la piedras que estaba en mis manos.

Había dejado a Bella sola en ese lugar, ¿y si le pasaba algo en mi ausencia? Estaba molesto con ella, pero no para que le pasará algo.

Me levante de la banca y corrí hasta el restaurante en donde la había dejado.

Cuando llegué ella estaba con otro tipo. Era un moreno, musculoso y traía un cola de caballo, era el mesero. Inmediatamente dejó de agradarme, porque lo vi tratando de coquetearle a mi dama.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunte mirando en dirección hacía él.

El mesero se levantó inmediatamente y me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Sólo quería saber que hacía sola —bufé. Ocupe el lugar en donde él había estado y miré a Bella, luego volví mi mirada hacía el chico.

—Ella no está sola ahora, solamente salí a tomar un poco de aire —tomé la mano de Bella y la besé, pero siempre mirando en la dirección del mesero.

Cuando el se fue echándome maldiciones, le sonreí a Bella, quien alzó una ceja.

—Sería mejor que te hubiera bajado los pantalones y me orinaras encima —la miré sin comprender —, querías 'marcar' tu territorio, ¿no?.

Me reí ante su boba comparación.

—Cariño, no marcó lo que ya es mío —le guiñé un ojo. Ella rió y murmuró algo como "_idiota_".

Tomé su mano y la encaminé hasta el auto. A pesar de nuestra 'pelea', había sido una buena velada.

En el camino nos pusimos a charlar de nuestros libros favoritos, descubrí que ella era una fanática de Jane Austen.

—Y a todo esto quién era ese —no pude evitar preguntar. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

—El nombre de 'ese' es Jacob Black —'_Black_', ese apellido no se me olvidaría nunca.

La conversación quedó hasta allí. Luego mandaría a averiguar que pretendía ese crío.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, abrí su puerta caballerosamente, mamá siempre me enseñó eso.

La guié hasta su puerta y al despedirme mis labios rozaron la comisura de los de ella.

Miré su rostro que estaba completamente enrojecido y luego entró prácticamente corriendo a su apartamento. Me reí de su actitud.

Me fui pensando en ella y puse mi cabeza en la almohada deseando soñar con ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y eso.**

**Gracias por sus RR.**

**Aviso:**

**—Este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, creo que a lo menos tendrá unos quince.**

**—Creo que los próximos capítulos serán Edward POV's**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	7. Deja de molestar a mi esposa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía. **

* * *

**_Summary:_ **Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**Deja de molestar a mi esposa**

**.**

**.  
**

Sin pensarlo el tiempo pasaba volando, hoy se cumplían tres semanas desde que Bella llegó a mi hogar y cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ella.

El tiempo se estaba yendo demasiado rápido, y luego ella se iría a estudiar, y se iría para siempre de mi vida.

Ella me había cambiado completamente, para ser exactos ya no era el mismo idiota ególatra de antes, bueno si era egocéntrico pero en menor grado.

Ahora Bella estaba repasando sus lecturas para la universidad en la sala de estudio, mientras yo trataba de hacer algo con mi vida.

Tenía que ver bien mis próximos proyectos, no había ganado el papel para la películas del '_Mister and Miss Smith_', me lo había ganado ese tal Brad Pitt. En fin ahora me querían para que interpretara una película junto a Reese, pero no sabía si era buena idea o no.

El timbre sonó y fui a ver quien demonios era.

Al abrirla me llevé una gran sorpresa. ¿Qué mierda hacía ese tipo aquí? No me gustaba que ese crío molestara a mi Bella, menos que la invitara a salir como lo había hecho un par de veces.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —él sonrió burlonamente.

—Vine a buscar a Bella, hace una semana que no la veo —me respondió riéndose este perro.

De pronto una brillante idea cruzó por mi malvada mente.

—Y que te hace pensar que puedes salir con mi _esposa_ —él abrió los ojos como platos y luego se comenzó a reír.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? —alcé una ceja como diciéndole, 'crees que bromeó'.

El chucho comenzó a reír histéricamente, y yo me crucé de brazos esperando que se creyera finalmente mi mentira.

En eso apareció Bella, esperaba que mi broma no se arruinará.

Jacob Chucho Black dejó de reír para saludar a Bella. Ella le sonrió a modo de saludo y luego nos miró a ambos.

—Bella ¿Es cierto? —le pregunto con decepción notable en la voz. Los ojos de Bella brillaron, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Sí! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo —le respondió con emoción.

La cara del perro fue todo un poema de emociones.

—¿Cuando ocurrió eso?—le preguntó tratando de encontrar la verdad.

—Hace una semana —Bella le respodió risueña.

—¿En...Enserio? —apenas logró hablar. Ya lo veía a él llorando de tristeza y arrastrándose por el suelo pidiéndole algo.

—Sí, Jake. ¿A qué no es genial? —le pregunto Bella sin perder la emoción de su voz —.Soy la mujer más feliz sobre este mundo.

Jacob sólo asentía con cada palabra que Bella le decía. Luego se despidió de nosotros, estaba seguro que él no volvería a aparecerse por acá.

Y la noticia por la que Bella estaba tan feliz, era porque su estancia conmigo acabaría una semana antes. Y también luego de convencerla durante una semana, logré que aceptará que yo le pagará el primer semestre y la matrícula de su universidad.

Nuestra relación había mejorado demasiado al punto que todas las mañanas cuando ella venía me abrazaba efusivamente y besaba mi mejilla.

Noté que Bella se había ido a estudiar nuevamente, así que me propuse seguirla. Abrí la puerta del estudio lentamente y ella estaba sentada en mi sillón especial. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el libro y su boca hacía lindas muecas.

—¿Cómo vas? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba a sus pies. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza que me indicaba que iba más o menos. Tomé el libro que estaba entre sus manos y lo cerré. Ella me miró confusa.

—Deja de estudiar, y descansa un poco —la tomé de la mano, la guié hacía la sala de estar, puse una película y fui a traer un poco de botana para ambos.

—Odio las películas de terror —me comentó mientras veíamos como la protagonista buscaba desesperada una salida.

Yo sólo me reí. Mientras mirábamos la películas, hubo un momento de suspenso y apareció una imagen horrible en la pantalla, aquella imagen hizo brincar del susto a Bella y pegarse a mi.

—A mi me gustan por eso —la apegué más a mi cuerpos sintiendo la dicha de que ella no se alejo o insultó.

Luego de que la película terminó, Bella volteó hacía mi.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Jake? —mierda, esa pregunta me mató.

Yo la miraba sin decirle nada, y ella me miraba esperando la respuesta que no salía de mi boca.

—Uf, se hace tarde, ven te llevó a casa —la tomé de la mano y la arrastre a la puerta.

Ella se detuvo.

—Edward, traje mi auto, además... —no me contesto porque abrí la puerta y la eche.

Corrí a la sala a ordenar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, mientras realizaba mi tarea mi celular sonó, sin mirar el número contesté.

—Diga.

—_No te salvarás mi, idiota _—habló Bella por el otro lado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién es usted? —la moleste.

—_¡Edward!_ —chilló ella furiosa al otro lado.

—Adiós Cariño —y le colgué. Lo que me esperaba mañana era peor que un volcán en erupción.

.

.

.

El muy maldito me había colgado. Estas tres semanas nuestra relación había mejorado mucho. Más cálida, más amistosa.

Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía que mi corazón se volvía loco.

Pero de esta no se iba a salvar, sabía que no me diría que cosa le dijo a Jake, y sabía también que Jake tampoco me diría.

Ahora me sentía sola, Ángela se había ido a vivir con Ben —su novia de la secundaria—, y bueno yo me quedé sola, aunque no tan sola, Edward se había vuelto una agradable compañía.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que no se enojen que el tiempo que ha pasado. XDDD los próximos capítulos verán más acercamiento. 1313**

**¡Mil gracias por sus RR!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	8. Amigos, odio esa palabra

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía

* * *

**

**Canción Recomendada: Loving You – Minnie Riperton

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**Amigos, odio esa palabra:**

**.**

**.  
**

Mi cabeza estaba reposada en el pasto, el sol caía sobre mi rostro, obligándome a cerrar mis ojos. Lo sentí a él a mi lado, más no me importó.

La tarde estaba perfecta, un sol divino, los pájaros cantaban, y el pasto parecía una cama hecha para mi.

Sentí sus dedos pasar delicadamente por mi cabello, una y otra vez. La sensación que me provocaba era relajante, casi excitante.

El viento sopló suavemente haciendo que el perfume de Edward se liberara delicadamente, llegando a mi.

Sus dedos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a mi cuello, subían y bajaban, provocándome un leve cosquilleo.

— ¿Disfrutas de esto? —me pregunto mientras sus dedos se movían hacía mi mandíbula.

—Como no te lo imaginas —sonreí. Edward rió antes mis palabras. Dejo de darme caricias y me senté. Él me observaba sonriéndome.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté curiosa al ver que aún no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Es que te ves tan graciosa así —señalo mi cabello —, eres como un monstruo de pelo revoltoso.

—Aún no entiendo por qué siempre arruinas lo que dices —le recriminé.

Él rió.

—Era una broma, boba —se defendió.

—Ves ahí esta —le contesté, cuando el nuevamente arruino el momento.

Él rió al darse cuenta de lo que yo decía era verdad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —, me gusta hacerte enfadar — estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla lentamente—, te ves linda cuando lo haces.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojarme furiosamente.

Luego de un momento el silencio entre los dos se hizo presente, me concentré en los pájaros, las copas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, y el suave aroma que desprendían las flores.

Sentí la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mí, y abrí un ojo para comprobarlo y así era él me estaba mirando. Nuevamente mis ojos volaron a los suyos y quedé atrapada en ese mar color esmeralda.

—Edward —le llamé cuando nuestros ojos se desconectaron.

—Dime —preguntó mirando en dirección del suelo, evitando mi mirada.

—Bueno... —comencé a balbucear a causa de los nervios—,nosotros ¿qué somos? —quería saberlo ya que no sabía como definir nuestras relación, si éramos amigos, conocidos, extraños o algo más que amigos. Me sonrojé ante este último pensamiento.

—Creo que somos... —lo pensó bastante —¿amigos? —en vez de contestar, le salió como pregunta.

—Amigos —repetí. Él sólo asintió antes mis palabras.

Su afirmación sólo causo que mi corazón se apretara tan fuerte que tuve que apretar mi pecho.

Aún no entendía bien porque me dolían sus palabras, ya que yo también lo quiero como un amigo, ¿o no?

¡Vamos! A quién quiero engañar, me gusta. Pero sé que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos.

.

.

.

_Amigos_, esa palabra se enterró como un puñal en mi corazón. ¿Acaso no bastó todo lo que hice? Sabía que no resultaría, me tendría que olvidar de ella, pero simplemente eso es imposible.

Bueno al menos somos amigos eso es mucho mejor que nada. Faltan tres días para que Bella se vaya a la universidad y no verla más.

Decidí que era hora de llevarla a casa, cuando le comenté me dijo que ella había traído su auto, así que se marchó sin más, sin beso de despedida ni un abrazo.

Creo que ella ya había notado mis sentimientos, así que se estaba alejando para no herirme aun más.

Mañana sería nuevamente el juicio, para saber si su actitud había cambiado. Y vaya que había cambiado, ella me había cambiado y yo a ella, ya no nos insultábamos, o mirábamos feo.

Antes que mis propias divagaciones me llevarán al suicidio, tomé mi celular, el cual estaba sonando.

—Diga.

—Es Alice.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte a mi querida hermana, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, sólo quería estar acostado todo el día en mi cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó ella sin responder a los mío.

Comencé a contarle mi tarde con Bella, mientras que ella sólo me respondía con monosílabos.

—Es tú culpa —me acusó. No lo entendía.

—Explícate, sabelotodo —le reté. Ella bufó.

—Nunca mostraste a tu verdadero yo, siempre fuiste pesado con ella... —deje de oír sus explicaciones puesto que tenía razón.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora? —le grité ya desesperado —¡Quiero a Bella conmigo ahora!

—¿Y tú crees que yo no quiero eso? ¡He tratado de ayudar, pero me ignoras! —gruñó furiosa por teléfono —¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Adiós!

Maldita sea, ella me colgó.

Vamos Bella, sólo te pido una oportunidad. ¡Dios, dame un chance con ella!

Estoy seguro de que Dios envidia mi físico, por eso no me da esa oportunidad con Bella.

Bueno mañana sería mi penúltimo día con ella. Y luego volvería a hacer_ yo.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Aquí está el cap's, espero que les haya gustado.**

**AVISO: quedan 3 capítulos más D: Y eso.**

**¡Gracias por todos sus RR! ¡Son las mejores!**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	9. Amigos, esa palabra me esta gustando

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. **

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Fall for you – Secondhand Serenade.

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**Amigo, esa palabra me está gustando:**

**.**

**.**

Las cosas estaban mal, yo estaba triste y no le hablaba, por otra parte Edward tampoco me dirigía la palabra.

Ya estábamos en el juicio, donde comenzó toda esta locura. Yo miraba de reojo a Edward, necesitaba saber que diría de mi, se suponía que yo había cambiado —según él—, yo también lo había cambiado a él, ya no era un hombre 'tan' ególatra , ni ese tipos de cosas que antes era.

La jueza llegó y esta vez no era Marta quien estaba. La fans de él me miraban con odio todavía, aún no se porque, ya había hecho lo que ellas querían, y ¡hasta me había enamorado! Dios no pidan tanto, soy Bella.

Ella comenzó a leer todo lo que había escrito la juez anterior y asentía con la cabeza. Todo este silencio me estaba matando los nervios.

Me faltaba Ángela, pero ella no podía venir. Hace poco se caso en secreto con Ben, y la ingrata amiga que tengo me lo dijo por mail, con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos, bueno la cosa es que me deseo mucha suerte y otras cosas.

La sentencia que me habían puesto había sido cumplida a la perfección y ahora quedaba libre de la compañía de Edward Cullen.

Mañana sería nuestro último día juntos, ese pensamientos me había estrujado mi corazón durante una semana.

.

.

.

Hoy era nuestro último día, mis manos tiritaban, mi corazón latía con una fuerza increíble, las lágrimas luchaban para no salirse de mis ojos, por que sabía que este era el final de esta corta 'amistad'. Dos meses y no podía de dejar de pensar en él.

Aparqué mi coche, en mi lugar especial que comenzó como una broma por parte de él ya que le pagó dinero a un niño pequeño para que hiciera ese cartel que decía: "_IzzaBellah_", Edward creyó que me molestaría con él porque mi nombre estaba mal escrito. O cuando rompí su espejo porque le lancé un libro ya que él me había estado molestando por días, o cuando me llamó cerdo, etc.

Tantas cosas, y en sólo dos meses. No estoy enamorada, para eso hay que estar juntos más tiempo, ahora solo me gusta y mucho.

Suspire una vez ante de bajarme, toque el timbre y esperé a que me abriera. Extrañamente hoy Edward me abrió de inmediato.

—Hola —besó mi mejilla. ¿Ahora ya no estará distante? Mejor lo aprovecho.

—Hey —le salude de regreso. ¿Solo hey?

Me invito a pasar, y note que la casa estaba decorada de forma distinta, muchos globos, flores, y comida.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —le pregunte señalando todo a mi alrededor.

—Este...como es tú último día aquí, decidí hacerte algo —se encogió de hombros.

Tomó mi mano, y esa descarga de "amor" subió por mi brazo, haciéndome estremecer.

Nos sentamos juntos un momento, hubo un silencio incomodó y luego Edward se paró para poner una película, era una comedia la cual no se me el nombre, ya que estuve concentrada en Edward todo el momento, adoraba oír su risa, ver como se arreglaba el cabello, sus guiños, sus calidez, etc.

—¿Cuándo entras? —me pregunto de repente. Edward me miraba fijamente, como su estuviera guardando mi recuerdo por siempre.

—El martes —le respondí. Ya no le vería más. El silencio invadió nuevamente la sala, esta vez ninguno de los dos se molesto por romperlo, está vez era un silencio cómodo, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, nuestros ojos se conectaron a la primera mirada, estábamos cada vez más cerca casi podía sentir su cálido aliento, y finalmente nuestros labios se tocaron. Fue suave, dulce, y cálido. Nuestros labios se movían al compás, como si hubieran usado el mismo molde, ya que se acoplaron perfectamente. Ambas respiraciones estaban irregulares, y nos tuvimos que separar.

—¿Sentiste algo? —me pregunto una vez que nos separamos. No quería ser rechazada así que negué con la cabeza.

—Pues yo tampoco —me respondió muy seguro él. Sentí un ruido parecido al cristal, quizás era mi corazón el que se acababa de romper, Edward le había lanzando la piedra del rechazo, rompiéndolos en miles y miles de pedazos irreparables.

Mire mi reloj, y para no incomodar más la situación decidí irme, tomé mi bolso, y busqué mi chaqueta.

—Es hora de irme —le comenté mientras lo miraba por última vez. Sus ojos felinos esmeraldas, ese cabello perfectamente desordenado, su camisa con los tres primeros botones abiertos mostrando ese esculpido pecho de mármol, y finalmente su sonrisa, aquella que me robo cada suspiro en silencio, cada llanto, cada todo.

Edward me tomó del brazo, y juntos caminamos hacía nuestro final, aquella puerta.

.

.

.

Antes de que ella se fuera, y mi corazón quedará destrozado, ya que ella no sentía nada por mi, decidí intentarlo por última vez.

—Espera —ella se detuvo. Volteó a verme con cara de interrogante.

—¿Qué? —me pregunto con un tono ¿triste?.

—Quería intentar algo, creo que debemos besarnos nuevamente, para ver si sentimos algo..., ya sabes la segunda siempre cuenta —tomé su rostro suavemente, y con la punta de mi dedos delineé esos carnosos y rosados labios que me traían loco. Me acerqué a ellos, y los besé delicadamente, ella rápidamente me respondió y nuestras bocas comenzaron una danza inagotable.

Bella me tomó por el cabello y jaló fuertemente hacía ella, la besé con fiereza, le quería demostrar cuanto me gustaba, cuanto la necesitaba, la adoraba, la amaba...

Nuestras respiraciones se cortaron y tuvimos que separarnos por aire. Observé sus ojos y estaban como vidriosos, le sonreí y vi en ella una sonrisa forzada, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Sentiste algo ahora? —le pregunte esperanzado, pero ella negó nuevamente. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de mi.

Me quedé viéndola, mientras esa mujer se iba, aquella mujer que robó mi corazón.

La chica perfecta era imposible de encontrar, pero Bella lo era aún más, _imposible de encontrar_.

* * *

**¡Hola! _Este es el último capítulo_ de este fic, dentro de la semana subiré el epilogo.**

**¡No se alarmen! Se llevarán una grata sorpresa.**

**¡Gracias por los RR anteriores! Nos leemos.**

**LiahDragga.**


	10. La vida sigue 'epilogo'

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos. **

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Summary:**Bella no es fanática del actor Edward Cullen, en una conferencia con él ella le dice ególatra, y el no se quedará con las ganas de que esa hermosa morena le diga así. ¿Qué hará? Pues demandarla. Quienes juzgan, las fanáticas.

* * *

**Canción recomendada:** Fall in love with you – Backstreet Boys (watch?v=cMdulFD2NSA&feature=related)

* * *

**La vida sigue:**

**.**

**.  
**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, sola y triste. Ya no tenía aquellos felinos ojos para observar. ¿Por qué no le confesé lo que sentía? Tonta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entre risitas entró Ángela. Aunque no la veía, sabía que me estaba mirando con compasión.

—No me mires así Ang —le reproché. Ella se sentó en la punta de la cama y me acarició la cabeza como lo hacía mamá cuando yo estaba triste. Mi mente rápidamente viajó a la tarde que pase con él. No quería llorar, debía ser fuerte.

Una hora se fue volando, y Ángela se levantó para arreglarse para el baile de esta noche.

Tocaron la puerta, me levante a abrir. Era Mike, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté. Sabía que hacía, pero trataba de evitarlo.

Él trato de sonreírme "coquetamente", falló, y le invité a pasar. Sabía también que él pensaba que estaba "engatusándome" con sus fallidas técnicas de galantería.

—¿Y? —le incité a que me contestará la pregunta anterior. Él sentó en la cama, y palmeó a el lugar vació. Suspire resignada.

—Bella —comenzó —, verás yo tenía planeado invitarte al baile —otra vez no. Está era la cuarta vez que Mike lo intentaba, y yo siempre lo rechazaba porque sabía que a Jessica aún le gustaba, además Mike no era mi tipo.

Y me dio un tremendo discurso del porque yo debía ir al baile con él. Aquella actitud me recordaba al antiguo Edward.

—Mike, no iré al baile contigo, además sé que Jess quiere —le traté de decir en el tono más comprensivo. Él asintió y antes de salir volteó y me dijo:

—Igual ve, para que no estés sola —y se fue sin más.

Me relaje en la cama, y mi mente comenzó nuevamente a repasar los momentos con él. Supongo que Edward estará en una nueva película, hasta quizás sacó un disco musical, cantaba bien.

Amigos, odio esa palabra, me mata en vida. Sé que parezco esas patéticas adolescentes resignadas por que sus novios las patearon, pero él no era mi novio, aun así lo amaba o más bien amo.

Mi desición estaba lista, iría al baile, total la pasaría bien con mis amigos.

.

.

.

—¡Dios te ves tan lindo! —gritó Alice emocionada. Rió y secó una lágrima imaginaria. Me observé en el espejo, y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Lo había decidido desde que ella se fue por aquella puerta. Hoy comenzaría mi nueva vida, por eso mi sonrisa.

Baje a la sala, y estaba toda mi familia. Esme sonreí como en el día de mi graduación, Carlisle también tenía esa sonrisa radiante al igual que el resto. Al parecer todos estaban felices con la decisión, después de meses de tristeza, hoy por fin encontraba la felicidad con esa chica, la que había conocido.

—Edward, hijo —comenzó mi madre —, estoy tan feliz por ti. ¿Será una nueva Cullen? —no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario.

—Mamá, aún no es mi prometida, sólo es mi novia —le contesté con una risita. Alice, jaló de mi brazo y me sacó a rastras de la casa, apenas me pude despedir.

—Date prisa Romeo, tu novia te espera —me regaño la duende.

Me despedí de Alice, y partí a buscarla. Cuando por fin llegué, hice caso omiso a la personas que me observaban.

Tomé mi celular, y le mandé un texto cuando la vi. Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

_"Te estoy esperando, voltéate amor"._

Vi cuando tomó el celular, y leyó el mensaje, su rostro se ilumino, volteó y me vio. Una sonrisa se radiante apareció en su rostro. Caminó lentamente hacía mi, y me abrazó.

.

.

.

Estaba en sus brazos, no lo podía creer. Edward estaba aquí. Su abrazó se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando nos separamos, me miró a los ojos. No puedo creer aún que este aquí, debe ser un sueño.

—No es un sueño, Bella —lo miré sin comprender. Él rió.

—Veo la duda en tus ojos, cariño —mis piernas ya flaqueaban. Él jaló de mi brazo suavemente y me sacó del baile.

Bajó un árbol ambos bailábamos, Edward llevaba el ritmo y yo sólo me dejaba guiar por sus perfectos y rítmicos pasos.

—No sabes cuanto te he extrañado —me susurró al oído. Yo también lo había extrañado, y hasta había llorado como una tonta por su culpa.

—Yo también, y lloré por tu culpa —le reproché en broma. Él beso mi mejilla, y me abrazó, este era un momento tan intimo.

Nuestras miradas se mezclaron, chocolate con menta, una combinación perfecta. Su cálido chocó contra mis labios, y la unión de ellos fue inevitable. Sus labios se acoplaron al instante, y el beso fue de película. Sólo faltaba la lluvia.

—Te quiero, te adoro y te amo, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó él. A modo de respuesta uní nuevamente mis labios con los de él.

—Eres mi novia, ¿no? —me reí, él rodó los ojos, tomó mis manos y me obligó a mirarlo. —¿Bella, te amo, quieres ser mi novia? —no le diría que no, aunque su propuesta no fue tan romántica como creía, pero era Edward no le pediría más.

Edward tomó de mi mano, caminamos bajo la estrellada noche los _dos juntos_, como debía ser.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé, me he demorada demasiado, bueno aquí está el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado. Y gracias por leerme, son la mejores. Sin ustedes no soy nada.**

**Dudas o aclaraciones:**

**1.- Edward dice su novia, por que el es muy seguro de mi sí mismo y sabe que Bella será su novia. **

**LiahDragga.**


End file.
